powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Weaponry
The ability to wield or create magic weapons. Variation of Mystic Object. Opposite to Scientific Weaponry. Also Called *Arcane/Magical/Mystic/Mystical Weaponry Capabilities User can create and/or wield various forms of enchanted weaponry that suits their needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive. The weapons are capable of being powered by or creating a wide variety or magical powers that often yield impressive results. Due to the weapons being powered by magic, they also acts as a blank slate for different kinds of weapon-based abilities. Applications *Absolute Attack/Absolute Defense: The weapons can serve as the best offensive and defense. **Cutting: The weapon is capable of cutting through anything. **Pulverization: The user's weapons are able to destroy whatever get in their way with sheer physical strength. *Magic: Users are able to wield and control different forms of magical powers **Magic Infusion: Empower the weapon with almost any kind of magic. **Magic Empowerment: The user's weapon can be empowered by magical concepts or items. **Magical Energy Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate magical energy forces. *Sentient Weaponry: The weapon is possibly able to possess a consciousness of their own. *Soul-Bound Weaponry: The weapon shares a connection with the user's soul. *Worthiness Enchantment: The weapon can be enchanted to only to be wielded by those who are worthy. Variations *Magic Arrows *Magical Blade Construction *Magical Polearm Construction *Magic Whip Generation Associations *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Mystic Object *Powerful Objects *Spiritual Weaponry *Scientific Weaponry *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Creation *Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Due to it being a blank slate for any type of power, it may be weak against stronger weapons. *May be equaled to Scientific Weaponry. *May not be able to overpower Transcendent Weaponry. *Weapon may require a source of power such as an item. *Weapon may be limited to certain types of magic. Known Users Known Magic Weapons Gallery Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) wields the mystical sword, Wailing Dark, which can project energy waves and extend to seemingly endless lengths. Bayonetta.png|As a powerful Umbran Witch Bayonetta (Bayonetta) can access Rodin's colorful gallery of hellish super weapons created from the Angelic Hymns Golden LP's to aid herself in the survival battles against the relentless onslaught of heavens legions, tools with which she can harmonize her wicked weaves and demonic summons in unison for the slaughter of said assailants in impeccable style. Kyoka Suigetsu Kanzen Saimin.gif|Kyōka Suigetsu (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Kidō-Type Zanpakutō, being able to trap targets into unbreakable illusions that not even Yhwach's Almighty can see through. Tachikaze Air Blades.gif|Tachikaze (Bleach) is a elemental Kidō-Type Zanpakutō which generate explosive winds blades. RuriIroKujakuAbility.gif|Ruri'iro Kujaku (Bleach) is a Kidō-Type Zanpakutō that creates powerful energy vines that drains the life of enemies. Michael_Lane.jpg|Azrael/Michael Lane (DC Comics) duel-wields the Sword of Sin and the Sword of Salvation. Konatsian Wizard with the Brave Sword.jpg|The Konatsian Wizard (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) wileded the enchanted Brave Sword and used it to slice the Phantom Majin Hirudegarn in half. Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) is highly proficient multiple forms of weaponry. He has either acquired or stolen various weapons from gods and powerful beings which are capable of manipulating the forces of nature and magic. Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is one of many who are chosen to wield the sacred Keyblade in the battle of darkness and light. Metal Vessels.png|The Metal Vessels (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) are seventy-two magical treasures of immense power empowered by Solomon's Djinns, each of them have enough power to destroy the world... Baal_Metal_Vessel.png|...including Sinbad Metal Vessel empowered by the Lightning Djinn Baal... Amon_royal_sword.png|...Alibaba's Metal Vessel empowered by the Fire Djinn Amon... Kougyoku_Weapon_Equip.png|...Kogyoku's Metal Vessel empowered by the Water Djinn Vinea... Leraje_Metal_Vessel.gif|...Kouha 's metal vessel empowered by the Strength Djinn Leraje... Kouen_Agares_DE (1).png|...Kouen's Metal Vessel empowered by the Gravity Djinn Agares... Belial Djinn Equip.jpg|...Hakuryuu's Metal Vessel empowered by the Life Djinn Belial. He-Man Power Sword.jpg|He-Man (Masters of The Universe) possesses the virtually indestructible Power Sword. Haru Glory.png|Haru Glory's (Rave Master) special power, Rave, is connected to his shape shifting sword, Ten Commandments. Lion-O Sword of Omens.jpg|Lion-O (ThunderCats) wields the Sword of Omens, a legendary treasure and cultural treasure of the Thundercats. Samurai_Jack.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) wields a magical katana forged by the gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu. Trap Team.jpeg|The Trap Team (Skylanders) wield powerful weapons made out of magical Traptanium crystals that can help them defeat and secure villains, and also harness elemental power. Trap Master- Snap Shot.jpg|Snap Shot (Skylanders) is the leader of the Trap Team that uses his Traptanium Bow and Arrows to shoot enemies and trap them. He can also infuse them with Water to summon whirlpools. Trap Master- Bushwhack.jpg|Bushwack (Skylanders) can use his Traptanium Axe to trap enemies and infuse it with Life in order to advance plant life and protect and heal himself. Trap Master- Gearshift.jpg|Gearshift (Skylanders) can user her Traptanium Gear to trap enemies and infuse it with Tech in order to switch it into different modes and create miniature gears to aid her attacks. Trap Master- Gusto.jpg|Gusto (Skylanders) can use his Traptanium Boomerang to trap enemies and infuse it with Air to create powerful tornadoes, and charge it with electricity for more impact. Trap Master- Krypt King.jpg|Krpt King (Skylanders) can use his Traptanium Broadsword to trap enemeis and infuse it with Undead to control his sword remotely and strike enemies from a distance. Trap Master- Knight Light.jpg|Knight Light (Skylanders) can use his Traptanium Scimitar to trap enemies and infuse it with Light to increase its damage output. Trap Master- Knight Mare.jpg|Knight Mare (Skylanders) can use her Traptanium Flamberge to trap enemies and infuse it with dark in order to increase its damage output. Trap Master- Tuff Luck.jpg|Tuff Luck (Skylanders) can user her Traptanium Warblades to trap enemies infuse them with Life in order advance plant life and shoot razor sharp energy waves. Trap Master- Wallop.jpg|Wallop (Skylanders) can use his Traptanium Hammers to trap enemies and infuse it with Earth to send tremor through the ground and release waves of Earth energy. File:Light_Weapons_Slayers_anime.png|Light Weapons (Slayers) Sonic and Caliburn.jpg|During his adventures in the time of King Arthur, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog series) wielded the talking sword, Caliburn, which is actually the greatest of the Sacred Swords, Excalibur. The_Nether_Saber.png|Wario (Stupid Mario Brothers) wielding the Nether Saber, an ancient Beam Sword created by Merlin. The Nether Saber is so powerful that its wielder is guaranteed to win every battle. Black_Widow.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) wielding the Black Widow Blade, a Beam Sword of pure evil created by Nox Decious. Ruby's Knife.jpg|This knife (Supernatural), mystical weapon forged by the Kurdish people, able to kill most demons and hellhounds with a single stab to a vital area. Colt_Supernatural.png|The Colt (Supernatural), supernatural revolver that can kill all but five supernatural creatures with a single bullet. Hervor_H.png|Hervor (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the magic sword Tyrhung. Gunner_H.png|Gunner (Valkyrie Crusade) wields two magical handheld water guns. Dainsleif_H.png|Dainsleif (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the magic sword Dainsleif. Monado.png|The Monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) is a powerful mystical weapon that can manipulate the ether around it and grant the wielder access to special "Arts." Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Items Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers